Soulbond Retuned
by Rosetta The Furious
Summary: Forks is a muggle town that has magical beings keeping it safe.. Cedric had a little boy who was named Jamie Digory Potter, on Halloween morning, harry and Cedric start working on both being young teen parents and the Tournament Cedric ending up getting hit by a spell in the graveyard that instead of killing him sends him back 103 yrs earlier. Now our story really begins.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi im alive i've been a little busy of late and unable to really focus on one story. having many ideas running through my mind too. so I'm going to re-read and then edit my stories deleting them then re-posting them with the same name i gave them on here or just putting them up for a better writer to take over. _**

* * *

I hope that you all enjoy the newer versions of these stories or the decision to give up some of my base ideas. I might decide to just keep up with one story.

* * *

**Stories im keeping: **_Soulbond Retuned & __The Prince and Heir of Hogwarts: Time of change_

**Stories im letting go to another:**_ Vow and Pledge & __What a Thimble Can Do_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**  
**I'm NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal your writing. I own nothing :(! besides the plot... I think. if there's a fic like this well then we had the same ideas, I Am not responsible of others' ideas, I have read many fanfictions with the same ideas and even almost exact Writing style So please know that I'm not trying to take another writers idea and plagiarize it. Anyway, enjoy my version of this idea.**

Harry just got into Seattle Washington, he had not come alone, his traveling buddy was none other than Draco L Malfoy. The two were going to check on the progress of the home that Gringotts was building for them for a price. As it was unfinished Harry had contracted one of his first cousins on his mom's side. The two were heading over to the house of Charlie Swan. they would be arriving in 1-2 hrs as they had some obligations to handle. Some in the Magical world others in the Mundane world, in the magical or as most know it the Wizarding world they had to go into the ministry of the area to finalize some paperwork, as well as some paperwork at the Gringotts of the area, lucky the ministry has 3 floors for these the bank to use, all underground.

_**[meanwhile In forks ] **_

Charlie Swan was working around the house with a grin on his face, he dusted the mantle and added some pictures of him and a redhead at varied ages, in the older pics there were some other boys two with black hair and one with light brown hair, another set pictures were of him holding a child with black hair and green eyes on the child's 1rst birthday, another is of him and the three men in a room of white the redhead on the bed all with grins as she had a little boy in her arms resting after a long bout of labor, and the last one is of the redhead and himself dancing on her wedding day. All of the pictures that are out are unmoving, the ones that do are still held in a trunk of one Lily Evens Potter.

The door opens "Charlie I'm home and I brought Edward over so we can finish our homework" Charlie's daughter Bella calls out "ok just us the kitchen table or be in your room with the door open." The two walked in and froze, the place was clean and shining as was Charlie "Char-er- Dad what's with the Late spring cleaning" Bella asked she has been trying to use the term 'dad' more now. "Just my cousin's son coming by bc the place that he is having build is not ready for him and his family and friends to move into yet" Charlie went to a trunk and pulled out a book and set it down. Edward and Bella walked around looking at the new pictures. As they did Charlie was looking from the book to Edward. Plucking the bookmark he was using he tossed it towards the couple just to see what happened.

Edward quickly grabbed the flying objected out of the air before thinking internally blushing and chastising himself before Charlie's voice well laughter penetrates his mind "those are some well hound reflexes" the grin on his face calmed Edward but the knowing sparkle in his eyes unnerved him.

Charlie invited Edward to stay to meet the young man "He and his friends or some of them will be going to Forks High might as well meet them before the first day of school, Oh and can I have the picture in your hand back? The black-haired one in it is the young man who is coming, he is in all the new pictures out" Edward looks at what he is holding and is stunned as the other boy in the picture looks just like himself. Charlie is smiling knowingly "thank you" then adds a name under his breath "Cedric"

**_ If there's a problem with the story PM me...reviews are welcome and you can guess on what's coming next, and please keep the reviews about this story..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_  
**I'm NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal your writing. I own nothing :(! besides the plot... I think. if there's a fic like this well then we had the same ideas, I Am not responsible of others' ideas, I have read many fanfictions with the same ideas and even almost exact Writing style So please know that I'm not trying to take another writers idea and plagiarize it. Anyway, enjoy my version of this idea.**

[Back with harry]

Harry and Draco finally made it into Forks and pulled up to a 2 story house. "Scared Potter?" Draco asks teasingly but sees the look of worry on his friends face "it's not going to be that bad, I'm sure whoever is in there will be fine with you son and god-son and with your orientation" he adds getting a chuckle from Harry "I know, I know. I'm just worried about what he might know about the Dersley's and what he'd do to them, being a cop and all." They got out of the car and walked to the door knocking on it. Within a minute the door was open and Harry was pulled into a hug, Draco was holding the door frame laughing hard. Once Harry was let go of, he lightly smacked Draco on the head, looking at Charlie "Cousin Charlie Swan? That was not what I envisioned of how you would greet me" Harry chuckled his voice was deep and held a one might say Magical quality to it as it bounced through the house.

Hearing the laughter and voices of others in the house Bella and Edward walked down from Bella's room. "So you said you had a daughter, can we use her real name as one Draco's aunts had that name shortened for-" Charlie cut him off "Bellatrix. Yes, Lily sent me letters about her." Draco nodded "I wish I had run earlier, the things she did to my friends and myself as well as made us do, all for her and The Dark Basterds' Pleasure " He shuddered as if he was trapped in a memory before shaking himself from it."I understand from reading your letters to me, it's why I only hugged harry and not both of you. Bells, Edward I know you two are in the hall so. just come in and stop eavesdropping" Charlie said and turned to the doorway as Bella and Edward walked in.

Edward was stunned at the black-haired boy and unintentionally licked his lips and swallowed hard. The blond while Preity was nothing compared to the sex god look of the Raven haired boy, he felt his body try to move to the taller male but stoped at the feel of the warm and small hand of Isabella Swan. "Who are you two?" Bella asked in a rude tone Charlie gave her a look, while Harry was trying to calm the blond down, holding his wrists firmly behind him. Draco nodded yet, still had the Malfoy Sneer on his lips.

[1.5 hrs later]

A ringtone interrupted dinner, which harry had made he had even given Edward something with a wink "It's to help the cravings of slipping it's also healthy for your blood." The way he had said blood was a hint so Edward risked a lick of the loli-pop and was shocked at the taste of it, he then contentedly started to eat it, slowly so as to saver the odd but amazing flavor. Harry apologized then left to take the call in 5 minutes he was back with a smile "Well it looks like we'll not be staying over or have to get a hotel, the house will be finished in an hour the last of the furnishings are being placed in it. I just need to get the car back to the rental place then call a taxi to get us home."

Edward had no clue why he asked what he did "I could just follow you guys in my car and bring you back to your place, if you want." Bella was looking with a half pissed and half shocked expression, more so on the pissed side though. "We don't want to cause you any trouble, we are also picking up 4-5 others." Harry argued, Charlie then put in "Well then why don't we both follow you guys then we'll have enough seats." Draco was smirking as Harry was stuck having to agree.

[ 45min later]

The group was waiting outside the airport when a red and gold thing stretched to them and straight into harry the thing was a little boy he looked up at Harry and grinned "hi PaPa" Before the others in the group could react the little boy was picked up by a redheaded boy "Jamie Digory Potter what have we all told you about running off?" The boy, Jamie pouted "But it's Pa." Harry is chuckling "Ok Fred give me my son so I may tickle him to death" that got Jamie to run around the group before running into Bella or nearly as Edward quickly Scooped the kid up and onto his shoulders as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "GUYS Jamie ran of- oh nevermind" Another Redhead came over holding another little boy this one with red hair and green eye but his hair was more of a firetruck red.

Once everyone was in the cars Jamie not letting go of Edward making it so that harry was driving while Edward was in the back with the two kids and Draco was in the passenger seat. "Jamie seems to have become quite attached to the veggy, and he does look lik-" Harry cut him off "I know. But why would it be him, I was there that night I saw that Spell Hit him and then he just… and then He was gone." the rest of the car ride home was silent the kids in the back having fallen asleep. Edward was absentmindedly playing with the elder of the hair of the two.

_**If there's a problem with the story PM me...reviews are welcome and you can guess of what's coming next, and please keep the reviews about this story...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was watching the road from the backseat witch was very different then how he is use to while drivin. Harry turns off the main roads to a dirt one weaving through trees and passing over the treaty border a few times. Then the house came into view, well more like a mix between a mansion and a castle and yet it seemed like a home even from the outside. Edward looks at the boys who are starting to wake. Once the car is stopped the elder boy, jamie jumps out and starts to rase of but Harry picks him up before he can get too far. Rocks for the foundation and wood of the trees nearby with the park still on add in the large windows and the house is a dream.

[inside]

Harry set Jamie down to go find his room, Edward walked in with baby Teddy and the others brought the suitcases well other then bella who looked put out. "Well they sure did an amazing job, don't you think dragon?" Harry asks Draco who simply nods then looks to the woods "We have some other visitors...veggies and shifters I think" draco adds pointing to the two groups one on either side of the property. Nodding Harry asks the twins to put Teddy into his room as he steps outside "You all might as well come in."

The large wellcoming room is soon full and veggies on one side shifters on another Bella and charlie yet another and the wizards on the last side. "OK so Charlie you know of what we all are but our Neighbors do not nor dose Isabella" Harry says then waves his hand and sudenly a tray full of tea, coffee, sodas and what looks to be wine floats into the room. "Mr and Mrs Cullen, Mr Jake Black, as you are the official heads of your groups i wish to first say that my family wishes yu both no harm, Unless you attack any of my family, blood or otherwise. ok now thats out of the way my family are magical, wizards to be exact"

"WHAT! YOUR LYING!" bella shouted and wads about to go on when "ISABELLA SWAN! he is not lying." Charlie's voice the one he uses when at work. "Char its ok." Harry says then looks to the veggies "I know a vamp when i see one and a veggie at that. And a shifter, you boys and the young lady might think of yourselves and werewolves but you are not."


End file.
